Another Mercian Visitor (Private roleplay with Xghost45) (Trisell)
Introduction A small flash was seen nearby Pixel on Little Planet. A floating giant golden ring that seemed to be a portal to some other location. He didn't see who brought it, but it was starting to close now, and he'd need to hurry if he was going to get through. Timeline/Continuity Context This roleplay is set at the base roleplay point for Mercian characters, and is currently set to be placed in the wiki canon or be non-canon depending on the decision of the participants. Characters *Pixel the Hedgehog *Leah Grimstone *Vlasek *Sissy Roleplay Start Pixel starts to run towards the ring Pixel found himself arriving in the clearing of a tall wood. The forest was quite large, far beyond in length than he could see, with the trees being spaced out by a half-dozen yards each, and the trunks being at least three or so yards. The tops of the trees were quite far up as well and the ground was a mix of dirt and sand, save the asphalt road. At the end of the road was a tall metal and wood wall with a sign at the twenty-foot gates written in what appeared to be some kind of Gaelic-like language. Pixel starts to look around scratching the back of his head. Pixel starts walking towards the sign. He noticed there were some moving posts at the top of the wall, perhaps guards patrolling. "Hey do you know where i am" Pixel says walking towards the wall One of the posts stopped as a voice called down in a thick Irish accent "You are at the gates of the OwlsTown." "Well can you let me in please" Pixel yelled up to the post. "What do they call you?" "Pixel but my friends call me Pix" Pixel yelled up to the post. "You may wait at attention, Pixel!" The guard called down as the gates slowly opened. Pixel stood outside of the village for a few seconds before stepping into the village Inside was a very medieval yet clean-looking community made of wood, stone, and metal. The inhabitants were entirely owls. Ten guards formed at the entrance with a suited man approaching with a clipboard. "Pixel?" He addressed. "uh yeah" Pixel said looking at the group nervously "Place of origin?" "little planet" "... Occupation and intention?" "adventurer and looking for the person who brought me to this place" "Please take out any items you brought with you." Pixel empties his pockets "this is ridiculous want me to undress next." he joked "That won't be necessary," The man looked over what Pixel was carrying. there was a rolled up twenty dollar bill along with some change "thats all I've got" The man nodded. "You may enter," He stepped aside. Pixel stepped around the suited man and started to wander around. There were various signs about pointing to the small districts and the town square, but the most immediate piece of architecture was a cafe to his right. "well i could go for a donut" Pixel said walking into the cafe It was rather rustic in appearance, but they had working stoves. A very simple town. The menu was in the foreign language, but the people seemed to be speaking plain English. A few waiters stood about or walked about with plates. Pixel walks over to a waiter "excuse me could i get a chocolate donut please" The waiter looked over to the counter where displayed deserts were placed behind glass. "We have regular glazed doughnuts. Would you like one of those?" "uh sure" Pixel said sitting down at an empty table "Is that all, Sir?" The waiter walked over to the counter. "yeah say has anything weird happed around here" "That would depend on your definition," The waiter replied. "How will you pay, Sir?" The owl behind the counter asked. Pixel slides the twenty dollar bill to the owl behind the counter "like a big ring appearing out of nowhere" The owl looked over the money with a raised eyebrow. "... Hm... Overlander money. Very well. A ring? How large?" The doughnut was pulled out and handed to him in a napkin. "Like uh" Pixel stretch's his arms "this big" "That must be a warp ring," The man nodded. "The Banshee girl has one. You would ask her." "banshee alright where is she?" "Her house is outside the village. There's a path on the right when you get out. She may not be home, but that would be your best chance." "alright thanks for the tip and the donut" Pixel said walking out the door with the donut in his hand" The waiter and man behind the counter gave a wave as Pixel strolled out. As soon as he got outdoors, however, a monstrous screech ws heard above the village as a swift shadow rushed overhead before vanishing from sight. The public flinched at it, some cowering. Pixel runs up to a bystander "the heck was that?" "The Vlasek," They answered quickly before quickly walking into a building. "Wait the heck is a vlasek" "A monster," Another person informed as the public slowly began getting back to normal. "oh a monster great" Pixel said to himself walking towards the banshees house Pixel exited the OwlsTown and saw there was a small stone-placed path some yards ahead to the right. Pixel starts to walk down the path "hope this banshee will get me home" he said to himself He had to go about a half mile before getting to a small white cottage in the woods. "huh oh sweet" Pixel said running to the cottage There was a small gate with flowers and grass on the other side. The door was closed. "ah HELLO ANYONE HOME" Pixel yelled No one responded on the other side. "AH COME ON JUST NEED SOME HELP AND I HEARD YOU CAN" Pixel yelled. Still no response came at the moment. There weren't any lights on but at the same time, it was only the middle of the day. "ALRIGHT I'M COMING IN!" Pixel said hopping the gate There wasn't a response to the gate-hopping but the door was closed still. Pixel started to knock on the door " I won't leave until you help me" No response came still. Either they were refusing to answer or perhaps no one was home. Then again, the Vlasek had just passed over about ten minutes ago, so they could have been hiding inside... or perhaps not. Anything was possible. "Hey ah that Vlasek thing is gone so its safe to come out" Still no response came. Pixel tries to look though the window. There was a living room, and a kitchen to the left of that. A hallway directly across. Pixel tries to turn the knob to see if its locked. The door was indeed locked. "hm i guess i should try and find her" Pixel starts to climb the house to get the roof. It wasn't hard, and in fact there was a chimney nearby. Pixel gets on top of the chimney and starts to look around "come on gotta be around here somewhere" The chimney wasn't particularly protected. If he were to enter, he could through here. "well guess i should pull a Santa" Pixel said before jumping down the chimney "HO HO HO" He was soon inside. The lights were off, and he got a little sooty but thankfully no fire was made recently. Books lined one of the walls, but he didn't hear anyone about at the moment. There were about four doors in the hallway, two on the right end, one on the left, and one at the back. "uh hello anyone home!" Pixel said shaking off soot. The house seemed empty, but then again, he hadn't inspected it all. Pixel starts to open the door on the left still shaking off soot It was a restroom. Pixel walks over to the door in the back slowly opening the door "HELLO!!" It was a bedroom. No one was inside. He heard something flapping outside. Pixel walks out the front door runs to find the flapping. The flapping suddenly stopped as he arrived outside... in fact, all the sounds stopped when he got outside. A single furry brown feather fell from just above him, past him. Pixel slowly looks up to see where the feather came from. A scarred, zombie-like owl in a tattered black and red tuxedo and jacket screeched down at him from a few inches above. A glue-white substance was around his body, stretching outward at the mutated overgrown claw-like talon hand/wings. "ZOMBIE!" Pixel said running back inside He could see the creature drop down in front of the doorway, staring in at him from outside with a bulging eye glare. Pixel puts a chair under the knob "no way i'm letting you in!" he taunted. The creature just growled lowly back at him for a while before demanding in a distorted low voice "GET, OUT..." "look i just came here to get some help and why would i listen to a zombie and i'm not leaving until the banshee comes back" Pixel explained. The creature gave another low growl before screeching at him, flying upward out of sight. Pixel removes the chair from the door and walks outside "jeez that thing was loud" Immediately as he exited, a giant claw, around 7 feet in length, came pounding down at him. The claw catches Pixel and makes a shallow cut on his cheek.Pixel stumbles back into the door "that's cheating!!" The claw took hold of Pixel in the process as he attempted to stumble back, now throwing him backward in front of the gate as the monster owl came down in front of him. "okay guess we're doing this now!" Pixel said before spinning into the owl. Upon hitting the owl, Pixel felt a sudden stinging on his body, the glue-like substance sticking to him. The creature simply growled, mumbling constantly under his breath. "what are you saying and whats with the glue!" Pixel said getting visibly angry "LEAVE!" The creature roared out, spiked bones and the strange substance moving out from his chest at Pixel as the substance continued to burn at his body. "ARIGHT FINE" Pixel screamed before hopping the gate "okay we good!?!". The mutations retracted as the creature walked toward him still, pointing behind Pixel as if to demand he go further away. "So much for common courtesy" Pixel said taking two steps back. "Intent!" The creature demanded. "Intent intent!" "How many times do I have to say it I'M LOOKING FOR HELP!!!" Pixel yelled clearly growing angry. "Never intrude, intruder yelling wrong speaks and banshee girl reasoning help," His sentences were greatly... scrambled, but there seemed to be a direct statement in there somewhere. "Look i saw a warp ring and brought me here and i heard she has a warp ring so i hope she can take me home" Pixel explained "Gnnnnnnn Patient in future not intrude, otherwise," The creature...warned? "uh yeah sorry about that so can i get help?" pixel said scratching the back of his quills. "Wait," The creature pointed firmly to the ground. "Hours past less two and return she here." "uh alright" Pixel said sitting down. The owl creature sat down as well, folding his arms with a stern expression slowly looking about from time to time. Thankfully it wasn't an hour before someone approached, but simply a few minutes. A white-furred feline in a golden-brown dress approached from the road, with turquoise hair in duel-ponytails, large hands and feet, and crescent-moon eyes. Pixel ran up to the feline "excuse me are you the banshee?" Pixel said with a slight glimmer of hope. "Yes?" She looked behind Pixel to the creature. She had a distinct Irish accent. "... So... you two met..." "uh yeah" Pixel said pointing at his cut "what is that thing?" "His name is Vlasek," Sissy explained. The creature shot upward, flying away now. "He... he's troubled..." "WAIT THATS THE VLASEK!" Pixel yelled in surprise "sorry anyway i heard you have a warp ring?" Her ears flattened back a bit. "Yes, I do. Did you need to go somewhere?" "uh yeah i'll explain inside" Pixel said walking towards the gate. "Inside my house?" She blinked. "uh well i guess i could explain out here" Pixel said scratching the back of his quills. "Yes please." "Uh well you see I'm not from here a warp ring just appeared and I just showed up?" Pixel explained "It appeared on your world?" "yeah there i was napping and then it just appeared do they not do that?" Pixel said embarrassed. "They can open portals to different worlds... I think you must have come from the world I was visitng." "Uh maybe but I didn't see anyone." "I had my warp ring open for a bit so maybe that's how you go through? What was your world like?" "uh well its pretty normal i've only went off little plant a few times but maybe some little planets don't have people" "Little planet?" She questioned. "its like a planet sized paradise but it only appears at never lake on moubis once a year" Pixel explained "Never lak- ... wait, I think we have something like that here." "Really oh wait forgot to introduce myself i'm Pixel nice to meet you" Pixel said smiling. The banshee girl bowed slightly... well curtsied. "I'm Sissy. So, do you want to get back to your world now or did you want to look around here first?" "i'd like to go back if you don't mind" "Alright," She pulled out a large golden ring, holding it out. "You just touch this and think of your home." "if you need anything come find me and thank you" Pixel said grabbing the ring. "You're welcome. Please just make sure you don't take the ring with you after you go back." "alright well guess i better go later!" Pixel said smiling thinking of home The ring opened up and formed a portal. Pixel walked towards the portal before looking back at Sissy "remember if you need any help come find me" Pixel said before walking into the portal. The portal closed after him, leaving him back at Little Planet again. Pixel slowly looked around before sitting down at a tree turk "wow different zones and some kind of zombie...what a fun day " Pixel said smiling (Unless there's something else you want to introduce here, there's not much else to do in the roleplay after Pixel just left back home.) (nah unless you wanna do something all i can think of is making bad future little planet) (Well there were things that could have been done but that was before he went back.) (well i may have an idea we could*inhales* REWIND!!!) Back just before he went through the portal... "well i guess i could go back later...so where did that Vlasek thing come form?" Pixel said looking around "Where he lives or how he... came to be?" "uh the latter" Pixel said confused "Well... he was someone else once, but... he was attacked by a monster called 'The Leech'." "wait what the heck is the leech and how did it make that" Pixel asked confused "It's a monster. It... feeds off of people, their life force, and it can turn you into some kind of zombie-like drone. Vlasek was able to resist the creature's control, but now he's like that." "wow that sucks...I feel bad for him" "... Yes... His... 'house' is in the middle of Lake Mercia. I think that might be this world's... version of your 'Never-Lake'." "huh i may check it out sounds interesting" "I guess so... Let me just take care of some things first," She walked into the house. "yeah alright i'll be here" Pixel said walking towards a tree before sitting against it. She came out about a minute later. "Okay, it's this way," she started back through the tall woods. Pixel starts to follow "so not a lot of people like Vlasek huh" "He doesn't like a lot of people either," She nodded as they went. "He acts like a protector for everyone here but... most don't really see it that way. He just scares people mostly. Leah's the only one who really talks with him." " wait who is leah" Pixel asked "Leah Grimstone. She lives... uh..." Sissy paused. "Well she has this secret home... bunker in a mountainside nearby but no one really knows when she comes or goes." "huh anyway when i fought Vlasek something weird happed" "You two were fighting?" She blinked. "Uh yeah was kinda a misunderstanding" Pixel said embarrassed "but when I hit him it felt like my whole body stung?" "That's the Leech Venom. It's like an acid." "wait acid well i guess it didn't hurt to bad" Pixel said "It's better that you don't touch it if you can avoid it. Eventually it'll kill you." "lets not talk about that please" "You... asked..." She blinked before shrugging as they continued forward, eventually arriving at an old asphalt road leading ahead. "yeah sorry just don't wanna talk about me melting" "We're almost there," She replied, pointing to a bit of sand appearing ahead. "huh what is it a sandcastle?" Pixel joked "It's a beach, for the lake," She clarified. "It's a perfect circle. Vlasek's house is actually at the center." "so like a house boat?" "No, it's in a tree actually," She replied as they eventually arrived at a sandy beach surrounding a blue lake. At the center was a tall black-wood tree with a sort of spiked-gourd at the top--a very large gourd. "Woah" Pixel said standing in awe. "Is this like your lake?" "Uh yeah kinda" "You said yours had magical powers?" "uh yeah sorta" "What kind?" "as far as i know little planet just homes in on it" "I don't know anything about a planet appearing in the lake, but there were vampires once... twice." "huh vampires zombies and diffrent zones..what a fun day" "Did you want to explore the lake?" "sure could be fun" "Well... go ahead. The water doesn't hurt or anything." Pixel starts to run towards the water before jumping in" YAHOOO!!" The water was quite blue, and a bit dark. It was cold and fresh, with the incline of land below being a slow progression. Pixel spends as long as he can in the water. Sissy floated over the water above him, but she didn't seem interested in swimming. Pixel slowly swims towards sissy "hey whats with the long face?" "Huh?" She rose an eyebrow. "Well your not swimming" "Oh... yes... well, I... I haven't had the best... experience in this water..." "uh what happened" Pixel said looking slightly worried for his own safety "It's... personal. Just... bad people came out of there once..." "oh well i understand" They heard a screech as Vlasek flew overhead past them and the lake. Sissy locked up immediately, wincing as she turned aside. Pixel started to wave at Vlasek "HEY!!" Sissy flew back as Pixel called out to the zombified owl. He was circling about the area, but he hadn't reacted to the call at the moment. Pixel started to swim back to shore. "You want to talk with him again?" Sissy questioned. "Yeah I want to apologize" "Oh... Well I guess you could try calling him again..." "HEY GET DOWN HERE... PLEASE!!!" Eventually Vlasek slowed down, circling above them and looking down at them. "HI DO YOU REMAMBER ME!!?? Vlasek soon went downward, floating above the water. "Was minutes prior." "Oh yeah ha" "What purpose?" "i wanted to say sorry for attacking you" "... Ah. Yes past and pasted elsewher-" "He accepts the apology," Sissy intergeted quickly, though keeping her distance. "uh yeah alright cool" "Further business statement?" The zombified owl prompted. "no not really" The owl nodded, and then rose further up into the air, flying off. Sissy seemed distracted by something on the opposite side of the lake. "Huh what is it" Pixel said looking in the same direction. "... That's where they came from," She replied, gesturing across. "... There's this... small city... mostly underground now." "wow i don't know what they did but they don't sound friendly" "No one lives there. They're all gone." "oh but still a city underground sounds like something out of a comic" "... It's not what you'd think... C'mon..." She floated back over to the shore. Pixel followed close behind. They walked some ways through thinner woods for about a mile before getting to a small clearing. Very dead soil with dead yellow grass in natural bundles around. Underground now was revealed to be... partially underground. It was a neighborhood at one point it seemed. Most of the buildings were half-buried in the foilage, with most only having the rooves in view. "wow how long has this been here" "About... um... Seven years or so." "how did this happen" "They said it was the Leech, but I think it was like this before that thing appeared." "what does this leech thing do to people?" "Feeds on their stamina... and souls..." "where did that thing come form" "The Witchking, Mevrik. His castle's in ruins now. Everyone thinks he's dead, but more-likely he's in a different zone." "hope he's not in mine" "He doesn't... like mobians." "oh that makes me feel SO much better" Pixel said sarcastically. "I don't know why he would be at your world but again, we don't know where he went." "will it helps that there are like a billion" "Do you have many humans on your world?" "yeah but they keep to themselves" "They don't interact with mobians?" "they keep to themselves we keep to our selves" "... You don't like humans, do you?" "uh i don't hate them i just never had the chance to speak to one for more than a few minutes" "Why's that?" "they don't like mobians but they wont attack us" "Have they said why?" "no not really" "They have on this world." "REALLY" Pixel yelled shocked "... Yes?" She stepped back, ears flattening. "what did they say?" "Race wars. One dies off, the other survives." "that's a bit dark" "It's what people believe. There's no war right now at least..." "well that's good" Sissy started to fly upward. "We should move out of here." "yeah alright" Pixel said following. They were back at the road soon enough. "Did you want to go back to Owls Town?" Sissy asked. "sure why not" She nodded, and soon they had returned. It was good too, because sunset was approaching. Lanterns were starting to be lit. Pixel yawns "i got to find a place to sleep" "There's an inn further down," Sissy informed, pointing "Thanks bye" Pixel said walking towards the inn "W-.... Bye..." Sissy waved briefly as Pixel walked off. Very few people were out and about now. The inn was built into a long row of buildings in a strip-mall-like format: with multiple stories and a sign outside. Pixel walks into the inn He was greeted by the owner at the front, who seemed to be putting on a coat when Pixel arrived. He sighed while taking the coat back off and asking "What can I do for ye'?" "a room please if you have one open" "How many days?" "just one" "Alright, that'll be twenty." Pixel produces the change he got from the donut "You are short four and seven points," The man informed. He shifted a bit at the desk: seeming a tad uneased. "do you have any cheaper rooms?" "I- n-no..." The man groaned, looking out toward the front door before sputtering out "Fine, fine. One day," He scooted the money over the counter and handed over a key. "uh thank you good night" Pixel said walking towards his room slightly uneased The man left immediately after Pixel got to his room. It was clean enough, complete with a small bathroom, nice bed, shower, a desk, but no window. Pixel climbs into the bed and tries to go to sleep. It would certainly take a while for this. Occasional screams in the night, and even the loud sound of what seemed to be a tree breaking. Pixel worried about the screams went outside. The whole town was empty outside. No one risked being outside, but the occasional slamming and locking of doors was still heard. It was quite dark. Even the lanterns were turned out. "what the heck?" Five minutes would pass before the sound of snapping wood would be heard again to the far left, some blocks away. Pixel runs towards the sound He came across one of the wooden barriers surrounding the village being slowly peeled back toward the forest outside. "what the heck?" Guards began to approach him. "You cannot be out here right now." "what the heck is happening?" "It isn't safe," The guard replied. "Go back inside now." "yeah sure" Pixel said walking back to the inn. He wouldn't hear anything else that night. In the morning, he saw crowds going toward where the wood had been peeling. "Hey what happened" Once through the crowds, he found that the wood was completely bent back now: leaving a new entrance. "What the?" The further he went, he soon found that there was a small pool of blood on the ground, being led further into the village. Unfortunately many had already trampled over some of it. "This just keeps getting werider" The guards began forcing everyone away from the scene now. "maybe i should talk to sissy about this" Sissy didn't seem to be about but he knew where she lived. Pixel walks to sissy's house. He saw Sissy tending to her garden. "hey Sissy something weird happend in the village" Sissy paused her gardening, placing some cutters down as she looked over to Pixel. "What kind of weird this time?" Pixel explains what he saw "... Was there... any white liquid?" she asked while now completely still. "Not that I saw why you think I could have been the leech" "I don't know... Was anyone hurt? The Leech was never subtle before." "well there was a blood trail but it was trampled" "Was there any... of its... venom? The white stuff?" "we could go look?" "... Yes, I suppose we could," she winced for a moment before nodding and stepping out from the garden. "uh are you okay?" "Just worried..." She walked down the road. "hey it may not be the leech just some guy" "I really hope so... You ARE coming, right?" She looked back. "Yeah of course" (Then will he be walking?) (that seems devious but yes) (You mean obvious? Please write out your characters actions in the future.) Soon they were back in Owls Town, though the section was still heavily protected by guards now. "crap what do we do?" "Where did you see the blood?" Sissy asked "Over there" Pixel said pointing at the spot where he saw it. She walked over, examining it a bit ahead. "Did you follow where it went?" "No it was trampeld I couldn't follow it" "I guess we'll have to start elsewhere..." She placed a hand on to the ground, ears twitching about. "alright where do we start" "... That way," She gestured further into the village before walking in that direction. They would go for a bit before arriving at a glass shop. "what are we donig at a glass shop?" "The blood is from someone who went here," Sissy informed. The shop was empty and closed, most-likely because of the surrounding recent events. "well what do we do here" Sissy phased into the building. "uh i cant do that. can you open the door?" Sissy didn't respond at first. He saw her looking about for a bit before walking back and unlocking the door. "thanks so what did you see?" "In here or at the scene?" She questioned while walking back inside. "in here" Pixel said walking inside "The body type was the same from in here, but it's more recent here." There were various little items made of glass about, from larger windows, to glass containers, to dyed jewelry. There was a back room and a restroom in addition to the front des. "This means whoever was bleeding came here afterward. I don't think anyone noticed." "well lets try and find them i'll check the backroom" Pixel said walking towards the backroom The door was locked... Wait, no it wasn't. The handle moved... Something was up against the other side of the door, pushing against it. "sissy someone or somethings back here" Sissy walked over, reaching her hand through, only to yank it back with a small yelp: clutching her hand as a bit of blue and red liquid fell from it. "are you okay?" Pixel said worried "Something just bit me!" She replied. Pixel tries to kick down the door. There was a large oof sound as the door opened a bit. Pixel kicks the door again. A yelp came after this. "W-wait!" Sissy protested. "Hello? Is someone there?" ... No one answered. "uh hello is anyone in there" Pixel said trying to open the door "Leave this place!" Someone finally yelled back, trying weakly to push the door back. "hey its okay we're not going to hurt you" "What happened outside?" Sissy asked the person behind the door. "At the wall." "I was betrayed," the person called back. "by who?" Pixel said confused. "A creature: some cat." "Wait..." Sissy looked at her hand. "... I need to go," without a second to waste, Sissy bolted out, ghosting through the walls. "hey ah do you mind if i come in there" Pixel said to the voice. "Don't come in!" they demanded once more. "alright alright calm down" "You need to leave!" "i cant do that i gotta wait for my friend then i'll go" There was a singe sound coming from inside: like a burning. This was followed by a slam. "hey whats going on in there" "Sunlight..." "Sunlight? i'm coming in there" Pixel said before kickng the door. The door flung open this time. The person wasn't in range to stop it. It was one of the owls: a man around his early thirties by the looks of it. His eyes were red, and his arm was smoking a white color. "wait what?" "Get back!" The man yelled. "what the heck are you a vampire?" The owl kept backing up in the room, waving for Pixel to move back. Pixel slowly moved back ready to defend himself if needed. The owl shambled back, toward the shadowed section of the backroom. "Don't let anyone know!" "what the heck is happening" Pixel said angrily. "The monster infected me!" The man repeated. It was obvious he wasn't in a mental state to give much more, especially with how terrified the man was. Pixel slowly backed up before going into a full sprint out of the shop. He ran into a guard, who fell back as well outside the shop. "oh sorry" Pixel said surprised The guard grunted, standing back up. "What's the panic?" "There's a guy in there I think his hurt" The guard looked over to the shop. "The glass shop?" "yeah somethings wrong with him" "Show me," the guard started to the shop. "i dont think that's a good idea he seemed kinda violent" "Do you know why?" The guard held out a pole in his hand: the wepaon extending to a baton as he inched into the building. "uh not really" "Hm," He looked to the open door inside. "In there? Is he armed?" "i don't think so but he has wings" "..." The guard turned to Pixel with a dull stare, a stare that said something like Yes, we all have wings. We're an owl village. He was off guard now, however, and in a panic, the vampire owl rushed from the room, knocking the guard to the side as he made a break for the exit of the building. "Hey wait!" Pixel shouted chasing him The owl immediately started to burn up in the daylight: screaming as he tried to jump to the nearest awning. Pixel slowed down to a stop and walked up to him. The owl soon collapsed, his body half turned to ash while partly in the shade of a building's awning. "Yeah that doesn't look good so now would be a good time to tell me who did this" The owl didn't respond. This was probably because half of his brain was now ash and he was basically dead. Pixel walked away "i should find sissy" Sissy was probably back at her cottage. Pixel walked over to sissy's cottage. The door was open but as he approached, there was a small fissure burst bouncing against his approach. Sissy from further inside--not in view--called out "Who's there?!" "Its Pixel i got some info from the guy in the stores back room" "O-oh... Okay... Don't come in yet. There's dust all around. What did you find out?" "well he was apparently he was betrayed by a monster and the sun hurt him like a vampire" "... So they are back..." she walked out, her hand bandaged. "they who are they?" Pixel questioned "Vampires... Special vampires. They call themselves 'Trinities'. They come out of the lake." "is there anyway we can find them?" "Maybe through the lake... but I don't have a way through. We'd have to find Leah Grimstone." "Alright so where do we find her?" "Her mountain bunker isn't too far away, but she changes the location sometimes and she might not even be there. I haven't seen her in at least a month." "well let's get going" "... Right..." she sighed, turning to the forest and walking past the road and her cottage: into the free-roaming trees. Pixel followed closely behind. The mountain biome they eventually arrived at was like this barrier between two different lands. It was very swerving, with large teeth-like inward dips and flat-upright sides. A lot of plantlife had grown over it, but the flat portions were mostly smooth rock. Sissy was feeling around the edges. "so does she live in the mountain" "That's what I said before," Sissy reminded. "I don't want to phase into it though. She might have some kind of magic defenses." "is there anything i can do to help" "I'm not sure. Do you have any sort of abilities?" "uh not really" "Well... I guess just feel around for anything?" "alrighty" Pixel said feeling around. (Okay so I commented a reply but it didn't confirm apparently.) It would take quite a while to get through this, but perhaps there was someone else associated with this Leah person Pixel knew who could help. "hey what about Vlasek?" Sissy's ears flattened as she stopped in place. "What about him?" "why don't we ask him for help?" "... You know where his house is, right?" "yeah you showed me" "Alright, I'll meet you both here." "alright i'll get going" Pixel said walking away He was soon back at the lake, with Vlasek's "house" at the center. "Hey Vlasek we need to talk!" Pixel shouted. The zombified owl soon blasted out from the house like a stream of dirty water, flapping above Pixel with feathers falling into the lake. He descended enough until just above, in front of the mobian: his constant uncontrollable muttering going on as he awaited Pixel's reason for calling for him. "uh do you know where to find Leah Grimstone or how to open her bunker thing?" "Reasons?" "vampires" "Where?" The zombified owl's face darkened. "thats why we need Leah" "Bunker? Mountain?" "uh yes?" Vlasek immediately flew off into the forest. Pixel followed behind. They were soon back at the mountain, with Vlasek flying up its side. "uh what's he doing?" Sissy jumped back at Vlasek rushed past. "He knows where to go," Vlasek was soon out of sight from the two, but a few seconds later, they heard a sliding of rock to the far left. "i guess it worked?" Sissy walked cautiously over in the direction of the sound. Pixel followed closely behind. They had to walk up a bit on the mountain-side before entering a thin dark hallway of stone. Pixel slowly walked inside They entered into a sort of cabin room. It was rather basic for a living room. There was a basic cot to the left, a fridge to the right, a small garden in a room ahead, and rows of shelves with different items kept in locked bottles and boxes. "alright she lives here but where is she?" "Elsewhere," Vlasek informed while forming in the corner. "... We need something to find the vampire," Sissy managed out. "A tracker or something maybe?" Vlasek gave a small growl but began going through the various shelves. "Non-labeled troublesome aggressives..." "alright where do we start" "I'll start looking through each biologically I guess," Sissy replied. "In the meantime, maybe you two could start searching the area for more sightings?" "alright lets get moving" Pixel said walking out the door Vlasek flew out immediately: rushing to the sky immediately. At this point it was just becoming afternoon. Pixel follewed. They travelled throughout the woods for a while, going through a few miles before the late afternoon set in. They had gone to a few secluded cabins here and there, the lake once more, the rest of the mountains, but nothing. There was one last location Vlasek was flying toward now: and he was starting to land. They were at the lake again, but walking to the right, through the woods. Pixel follewed shrugging. They stopped just outside this clearing where a very small town in ruins was ahead. Almost all the buildings were submerged into the soil: barely any poking out at the top. The only one where the entrance was visible was the hospital at the back. "You think there in that hospital?" Vlasek growled. "Likelihood and death of others currently elsewhere and when not growing-" it was going to be a while. The zombified owl was saying... something but his ramblings were often hard to decifer. "alright so we wait here then?" "Vampiric night life thus yes answered supposedly." "alright" Pixel said looking around "so where do we wait?" Vlasek inexplicably plopped himself on to the floor. Pixel slowly slid down a tree. The town ahead darkened slowly as the day went on. An hour or so later, Sissy actually flew over to them, asking "Taking a break?" "stake out actually" "For the vampires?" Vlasek scooted away from the two. "so wanna join in?" "I didn't really want to join in any of this," she sighed. "Why here of all places? This is where the... Leech appeared..." "wait what?" Pixel said shocked. "Another monster... It's not a vampire, mostly. Anyway, how long have you been sitting here?" "An hour" "Aren't you hungry?" "yeah sure" "Well... I could... go get something from the village?" "you don't have to if you don't want to" "No, I think I want to," she quickly jogged off. Pixel sat waiting Night completely fell now. Vlasek was zipping back and forth in the air, screaming random things. "you'd think vampires would be more active at night" Pixel said thinking outloud. "Hiding active toward city perhaps and us check one while other here remain." "alright so who's gonna stay here?" "Hm... shall remain I." "Alright just find me if anything goes wrong" Pixel said leaving. Halfway back to the village, Pixel began to hear a swishing rushing through the trees ahead. Pixel stopped moving and started to look around. There was shuffling heard to his left, followed by a thud and a scream. Pixel darted toward the scream. A woman was on the floor. Her neck was smoking and she did not appear... conscious. "ok i know where this is going" Another thud was heard some yards further out. "this is getting ridiculous" Pixel said running towards the thud. Another person, this time a young man--almost looking to be in his teens--with a smoking neck, on the floor. "Ok this is getting ridiculous" The wooshing sound got further away before turning back around, getting closer to Pixel. Pixel got into a defensive stance. A mist started rushing toward him, now clear in view. Pixel rushed toward a sharp stick "really hoping stakes actually work" The mist was nearly on top of him now. Pixel rose the tree branch toward the mist The mist stopped, then swirled around the branch: stopping completely about an inch from Pixel's face. "you’ve got to be kidding!" "You aren't a native..." a whispy voice noted from the mist. "and you're mist. your point?" The mist travelled onward, grazing Pixel's finger a bit as it went. "hey wait did you drain these people?" The mist didn't respond, just rising up through the trees. "What a weird mist guy" Pixel said walking away towards the town (away back toward where?) He caught a glance of Sissy starting out as he neared the village. It was getting rather dark now. "Hey sissy!" Sissy rushed over to Pixel. "Hey you're... here? I thought you were waiting at the neighborhood." "yeah but nothing was going on so Vlasek sent me to look here" "Oh, well I was heading b- wait..." She reached out, brushing Pixel's shoulder. "whats up?" "You've got a weird dust on you. Where'd that come from?" "will there was that weird mist guy?" "What mist guy? Where?" "About halfway back in the forest way whats wrong?" "Well that sounds rather not normal and that might be the vampire or something. How did you know it was a man? Did it look like one?" "as much as mist can look like a guy?" "Could you explain that a bit more please?" "there's not much to explain" "There is clearly a great deal to explain!" The feline tensed: tail whipping about. "Did you see where it went? This is important!" "well he left above the trees i didn't see where it went" "Which trees?" Sissy half-whined. "Like right here?" "about halfway here what is this thing?" "I don't know, but if it isn't Vlasek,and it isn't you, then it's porbably not friendly. Show me the spot." "alright let's go just be careful" Pixel said walking towards the spot. Sissy looked about as she followed, hands tense. Pixel looked about nervously. "Tell me when we're at the spot." "i will don't worry" "Alright..." (And they're at the spot now?) (Sissy will not know what they are looking for because it's your character who encountered the creature.) "ok it was around here" Sissy looked over the trees. "Okay, this... Do you know which tree it was?" Pixel looked around "uh that one" Pixel said pointing at the tree. Sissy started examining the trunk, then the branches. "There's some kind of skin or something on this." "skin?" "On the tree. On the branch there's like a moss but it's composed of the same stuff for skin, and there's some fur in it." "should we take it to Vlasek?" "Probably." Sissy extended out her claws, carefully cutting the end of the branch off. "alright lets go get him" Pixel said walking to Vlasek. Vlasek was still waiting at the half-sunk buildings. When he saw the two approaching, he looked a bit cross. "Time often long taken what results!" "well on my way to meet sissy i meet this weird mist monster and when me and sissy went back to the spot where i meet it their was some skin on a branch". Sissy held out the branch. Vlasek examined it for only a second before glowing "Trinities..." "Now that he has the scent, maybe we can properly track down which it was?" Sissy hoped. Vlasek nodded. Immediately he flew off into the forest. Pixel followed Vlasek. Sissy followed as well. Soon the two were back at the original tree. Here, Vlasek picked up a stronger scent before flying off back where it originated from. He stopped at one of the dead bodies Pixel witnessed earlier. "what is it?" "Body questioned?" Vlasek hissed. Pixel looked at sissy and shurged. Sissy was looking at the dead bodies, not noticing Pixel's attention. "His scent also at body with monsters additional." The monster owl... informed? "ok i'm not getting any of this" "Let me... try this..." Sissy reached out toward Vlasek, a pink aura forming between them. "... He's saying you were here." "yeah i was why?" "You knew this body was here?" Sissy asked. "I didn't think they were dead" "W-... You didn't try to help them?" "i tried to attack the person who did it but it didn't go well" "So you left them on-" Sissy knelt down next to the body, feeling over them a bit as a pink aura floated between the two. "sorry i wasen't really thinking" Pixel said looking down. "We... We haven't to get th- w-were there more?" "maybe i don't know?" Vlasek flew off in search. "They aren't drained." Sissy noted. "wait what?" "The vampire didn't suck out their blood. They just killed them, like for sport or something." "thats so cruel!" Vlasek was soon back. "More!" He had two on his back. "this is just..." "We should bring these back." Sissy noted. "At least so their families can... Vlasek, can you... just keep searching?" Vlasek nodded, setting the bodies down before blasting off again. Sissy rose up the bodies with her mental abilities before starting through the woods. Pixel followed Sissy. It was dark by now. They owl guards were patrolling at the top of the barrier walls. Pixel stayed silent. "We have bodies!" Sissy called up. The guards looked down. "Come in the morning." "But-" The guards held their spears down at the two. "Clam down" "Come in the morning." The guard warned. Sissy reached out to phase her hand through the barrier, but then jerked her hand back. Her hand was smoking a bit. "Of course they thought of that..." "so you got a plan?" "I guess we... will just have to put them in my cottage for now..." "alright lets go" Pixel said walking towards the cottage. Sissy placed the bodies in the living room of her cottage, some kind of rock forming over them. "This is... goiing to make everything smell bad." "i guessed." "Are you going to stay here?" She asked. "only if you'll have me" "Ha- oh... well you can sleep on the couch I guess if you want." "sure alright thank you". She nodded. "I'll see you in the morning I suppose." she made her way down the hallway. Pixel laid down on the couch and feel asleep. It was a few hours later when Pixel heard a large thump just outside the cottage. Pixel got up to investigate the noise. The zombified owl was outside, knocking on the door. Pixel opened the door "uh hi?" "Located." The creature informed. "you found them where?" "Country else not current and going soon noon morn Banshee location needed." "right i'm gonna grab sissy." Vlasek nodded in wait. Pixel walked to sissy's door and knocked. Sissy opened the door after a few seconds. "Mhm?" She groaned. "Vlasek is here." "Right..." She sighed, walking out to meet the zombie owl. "Found, other land king- not, and civil to country." The creature babbled out. "... You... found them?" Sissy inquired tiredly. Vlasek nodded, so Sissy walked back toward her room. "I'm going to get changed." "alright i'll just wait here then" Sissy soon returned in her normal clothing, using a warp ring so that they could travel to the area Vlasek sighted the creature. It was day time: a city with humans about. "alright so where is this guy?" "Hold on..." Sissy sent out this field of pink light for a moment. "We don't want anyone to see Vlasek as... is... Let's avoid flying everywhere." Vlasek nodded, gesturing ahead as he walked toward a set of skyscrapers. Pixel followed close behind. The humans about gave the small group looks occasionally, with Sissy wincing for a moment. "This is going to be difficult... The Anthra and Human countries are separate for a reason." "Lets just try and blend in" "How are we supposed-" Sissy turned suddenly toward an alleyway, with Vlasek pausing a moment before following after. "uh what?" (So is he just standing there?) Pixel followed behind. Sissy laid down another field behind them as they went into the alley. "So, we need to disguise ourselves or stay hidden. It's hard enough making Vlasek look normal." "alright cool how do we do that" "I don't know. I'd just use my powers but again, it's hard to do multiple people, especially while moving." "yeah that would be pretty tough" "Do you have any ideas?" "uh flying?" "... Maybe. Maybe if... Vlasek stays in the air, and we keep out of sight here and there." The zombified owl started into the sky. "alright i'll follow you then" "You can't fly, right?" Sissy asked. "nope" "... Alright." Vlasek flew back down. "Vlasek will carry you then." Sissy instructed. "As long as you're both touching, it should be fine." "yeah alright ready when you are" Vlasek hoisted up Pixel, rushing into the air and across the city. He could see Sissy travelling through the buildings as they went. Vlasek started toward what looked to be an aquarium. "alright is that aquarium where you saw them?" Vlasek nodded. "Daylight bad of choices. Active not vampiric burn death." "yeah sunlight and vampires don't usually mix" Vlasek landed behind the location. It was a parking lot for employees and for delivery pick-ups. Seeing as it was the afternoon, no one but the odd on-break smoker was there, and the owl made careful to land outside of their eyesight. "alright i'll follow your led to get inside" Vlasek released Pixel, shaking his head. "Wait time." "alright i'll wait" Sissy soon joined up with them. "Can you sense him in there, Vlasek?" "Scent only persent unsure and there perhaps elsewhere perhaps later discovered." "... Right. Well... Pixel and I could probably walk in okay." "alright i'll follow you then" Sissy walked around to the front. The humans about didn't pay them mind for the moment, likely due to some illusion cast by the Banshee mobian. Pixel followed close behind The establishment wasn't particularly populated at the moment. None of the staff were nearby right now, so no one was going to get upset at them coming in from the back. Various water life was about in tanks. "alright where do we look" Pixel whispered "He won't be in here now probably, but he might have set something up? like a bunker or something..." "alright where do we go?" "Just fan out I suppose. You go one way and I'll go the other?" She gestured to the entrance section ahead. "alright" Pixel walked in the opposite direction of Sissy Pixel found himself in the darker areas where the larger aquatic life was kept in this display tanks. Not many people were there,and most sounds were drowned out by the speakers going over the descriptions of each creature. "I wonder if this place has a food stand" Pixel wondered looking around. He could smell some kind of food,though it was in the opposite direction of his current area. He did notice--as his eyes adjusted--that there were these locked hatched on the ground. Likely these were just for certain wiring under the ground, but there weren't any other employee exits. Pixel inspects the hatch (Looked into how?) The lock was fairly standard. One of the staff probably had the keys on their person. Pixel begin looking for the key The staff were mostly standing at entrances: watching over the guests. It wasn't immediately obvious who had the key, as they likely had it in a pocket out of view. Pixel began looking for a way to break or lockpick the hatch. (Gonna need more detail than that.) (Hint: He can approach the staff, perhaps pick-pocket or something. Or maybe go find Sissy and ask her.) Pixel begins looking for Sissy Sissy was seen in the gift shop area, talking to one of the staff. Pixel waited for her to finish talking. Sissy noticed Pixel, and cut the conversation short, approaching him. "hey quick question do you have any lock picks" Pixel whispered "Um, no, but what did you find?" "well there's a locked hatch i wanted to check out" (sorry could not update for a while)